


To See You. To Know You.

by shogas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogas/pseuds/shogas
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	To See You. To Know You.

Luffy was never one to miss a meal. Anyone that knew him for any period of time could tell you that, though. Zoro, Nami, Usopp... Even his newly appointed boyfriend Sanji, who knew first hand just how much the guy could shovel down in the blink of an eye. Every day he was the first to enter the galley and the last to leave. But it wasn't just because of the food, but the one preparing the food as well. He loved spending as much time as he could with the tender blonde man he called his own. Which made it strange to find him absent just before dinner that evening. Sanji let out a deep sigh, cigarette smoke expelling from his nostrils as he gathered the last of the dirty pans into the sink. Once he'd gotten the clutter out of the way, he prepped each dish and served the rest of the crew, setting two plates aside for himself and his absent captain as he set off in search of said captain. 

His usual spots were currently unoccupied; the head of the merry, the crow's nest, the obvious galley... The only other place he thought to search was Luffy's room. Could he have gotten sick? Or maybe he got too much sun? Whatever the reason may have been, he was definitely in there as Sanji could hear him shuffling around on the other side of the door. He gave a gentle knock, waited a couple of seconds and let himself in, only to be met with a sight he'd not been anywhere near prepared for. "Lu--... Uh... I," Sanji stuttered out, eyeing his captain over. Luffy, who had his binder half way off his chest, stared the intruder dead in the eyes. Without missing a beat, he replied, "Oh. Hey, Sanji." 

A wave of heat flushed through Sanji's whole body and everything inside of him screamed to leave in that moment. "I-I'm sorry," he squeaked out, getting ready to slam the door and be on his merry way as if nothing happened, but he didn't; he couldn't. Not with Luffy's rubber stretched hand reaching out and grabbing the blonde by the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, it happens," Luffy shrugged as he tossed aside the binder with his free hand, which only caused Sanji's embarrassment to grow as he avoided eye contact with his boyfriend, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead as he entered the cabin and shut the door behind him. "You uh..." Sanji began, rubbing his neck, gaze moving to the floor. "You... Never told me that you were..." Luffy tilted his head, looking the cook right in the face as he grabbed a fresh shirt. "What? I never told you I'm trans? Whoops!! Sorry, guess I just assume everyone knows!" He laughed as the top went on over his head. Sanji slowly let himself look back to the man in front of him, cheeks still ablaze with embarrassment. How had he gone a full month through their relationship not knowing? Was everyone else in the know about this? Was he the last to find out?? "Hey, you're not mad at me 'cause of this, are you?" Luffy seemed genuinely concerned when asking, seeing how strongly Sanji had reacted to finding out. The young cook felt his heart plummet into the depths of his gut at the tone of his captain's voice and the oddly dejected look on his face. "N-No!! No, I'm not mad, I just...!! I wish you would've told me sooner," Sanji managed to uncomfortably laugh out. Though he had to admit, he was sort of relieved to have found out this way rather than through the grapevine from Usopp or god forbid Zoro. 

Having heard that Sanji was in fact not upset or angry, Luffy smiled, practically flinging himself at his love, rubber arms snaking their way around him over and over. "H-Hey, listen!! Let's talk about this more over dinner, yeah?? I'm not super familiar with dating trans people... I don't wanna mess this up!" Sanji said while squirming in his boyfriend's grip. Luffy nodded, resting his chin on the man's chest. "Yeah, I'm starvin', let's talk more over dinner!!" He laughed, bright smiled causing Sanji himself to grin as well.


End file.
